Remembering
by MandyKim108
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn before the wedding takes place. Jasper and Alice called it quits after leaving when he tried to "attack" Bella at her party. He told her that he wasn't falling for her mind games anymore. They both knew they weren't mates and he wouldn't stay with her anymore. He didn't tell her that his mate was there in the same house.
1. Summary

**Set in Breaking Dawn before the wedding takes place.**

 **Jasper and Alice called it quits after leaving when he tried to "attack" Bella at her party. He told her that he wasn't falling for her mind games anymore. They both knew they weren't mates and he wouldn't stay with her anymore. He didn't tell her that his mate was there in the same house. He didn't tell her that his mate was her best friend Bella. He knew he had to tell Bella, but wasn't sure how to.**

 **Bella is not feeling the same as she did when Edward asked her to marry him. She felt like she was missing something. She calls it off and tells Edward she wants a break. She needed to think about this, or so she told him. Him saying okay didn't mean it was okay.**

 **What happens when Edward kidnaps Bella and running off with her. What if Jasper sees all of this? What if she starts remembering things?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the characters from Twilight I play around with them or Twilight its self. All rights to those belong to Stephanie Meyers. Own the idea of this story and some characters.**

 **Jasper's POV**

 ***Flashback***

 _Edward comes through the doors feeling smug like he just did something he is proud of. Alice looks over at me and starts to shake. I knew she just had a vision and if she were human she'd be crying._

 _"What did you see Alice?"_

 _"We'll be leaving."_

 _A few months after we left I knew something was wrong. I went from this feeling to Alice to this feeling and had it until I met Bella. Now that Bella is no longer a part of my daily life the pain is back. I told Alice that I didn't want to take her games anymore. We both knew we weren't true mates and I didn't want to waste any time finding my mate._

 ***End of flashback***

"Jasper, can we talk please?" Bella asks.

"What's wrong Bella? You have guilt and regret rolling off you." I turn to face her.

"Did the rest of them go hunting?" She looks around.

"They left about an hour ago. Why?"

"When they get back I am going to need your help."

This is the first time she has asked me for anything. We haven't spent any time alone since we arrived. I did thank her for saving Edward and Alice when they came back from Italy. I did train everyone to fight newborns in order to protect her. Alice came to me a couple months back and told me that she was having visions of me and another woman but she couldn't quite tell who it was. I didn't tell her that my mate was sitting down the hall from us. I couldn't tell her that my mate was her best friend marrying someone else.

"What would you like me to help you with?" I move closer to her.

"I will need you to control the emotions of everyone. More so Edward and Alice than anything."

"Okay, I can do that, but may I ask why you'd need me to control everyone's emotions?"

"I'm calling off the wedding." She whispers. "Things between Edward and I have changed. I still want to become a vampire, but I just don't think Edward is who I belong with. When they get back I'll be calling off the wedding and leaving the house. This may be the last time you see me."

"Bella, what do you mean things have changed between you and Edward?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I've been having dreams and for some reason I don't think I'm Edward's mate."

"Dreams?" I ask.

Before she could answer I hear the others coming up the drive. Bella rushes back up the stairs before I can say anything. I shake my head and try to feel for her emotions. I couldn't feel anything from her but when Edward came in I instantly block him from reading my mind. I start thinking of the call I got from Peter, my best friend and captain. He said that he and Char would be coming up for a visit. I start thinking of all the things Peter and I could talk about.

"Love, we're back from hunting. Are you ready to go?" Edward announces as he looks at me.

"Edward, can we talk?" Bella asks coming down the stairs sneaking a side glance at me.

"What's wrong love?" He goes to her side.

"I think we need to sit and talk. Can everyone join us in here? I think this should be a family thing." She plants herself on the couch I'm sitting on.

I couldn't help but smile at the completeness when she is near. Edward pulls her off the couch and onto his lap across the room. I control the growl coming from my chest and clear my throat. Bella pulls herself out of his grip and makes her way back over to the couch she previously sat on.

"Love, please get away from Jasper. He hasn't hunted in a while and we don't need you to get hurt before the wedding," Edward pleads with her.

"I am perfectly safe over here thank you. Okay, now that everyone is here I will start talking. I will need everyone to wait until I'm done speaking for questions to be asked."

"Go on dear," Esme says smiling.

I feel Bella's worry and I push some calmness to her. She smiles and looks around at everyone. She looks at Emmett sadly and he nods. I gauge their emotions and know by the way Emmett is feeling he knows what is going to happen.

"Okay, I'll start to a few months ago. It was a night all of you had gone hunting and one of the wolves was watching me. I had a very vivid dream about a life I never lived. These dreams continued for a couple of weeks then they stopped. Edward, I do love you, but you're not my mate. I don't know how I know that but its true. I'm not sure who my mate is or if the dreams will continue. I do know that in order to find my mate or let my mate find me we can't get married. I'm calling the wedding off and I will be moving back in with my dad. I'm sorry to do it this way but I think its better this way. Now before anyone objects I will still be turned just not sure when. I will write to Aro myself and let him know what is happening."

She starts to get up when Edward is standing right in front of her. I couldn't help the growl that erupted from my throat. Everyone, including Bella, looks at me and I shake it off. I look at Alice and see that she is in the middle of a vision. I can tell by her emotions that things will not end well at all.

I grab Bella and pull her behind me. I feel absolutely no fear coming from her but I do feel anger coming from Edward. Emmett comes to stand beside me helping me protect Bella from him. Alice looks at me and mouths 'she's your mate.' Looking at Bella and back at me. I nod my head letting her know that I already knew that. She stands next to me and tells Edward that he needs to let Bella go. She would still be a part of his life but it wouldn't be as his wife. He growls and I can feel the anger he is throwing my way.

"Son, if Bella wants to call off the wedding and leave we will let her. She has the right to find her mate and so do you."

"She is MINE!" He yells as he hears what I'm thinking.

"Em, can you and Rose move her please," I ask as I quickly scan their emotions.

Emmett picks Bella up and is headed out the door. Before he makes it all the way through the door Edward crashes into him sending Bella flying out of his arms. She crashes landing on her ass and is holding her arm looking at me.

Rose rushes over to her and rushes her into the house. I know Rose wouldn't let any harm come to Bella so I focused on Edward and the rest of the family. Esme and Carlisle are worried for their son but also worried about Bella. Alice is worried about Bella but also angry with how Edward is reacting. Emmett is in protective mode over Bella but I feel a bit of guilt there.

"Woah, seems like we came at a bad time, sug." I hear a voice say at the door.

"Peter? Char? What are you guys doing here?" I ask keeping my eye on Edward.

"Major, what's going on?" Char asks.

"Bad timing. Bella called off the wedding and Edward here is having a real hard time letting that happen. Char maybe you can help me out here." I look at her knowing that she could use her gift.

"We'll can we get Bella down here so I can help," Char says.

"Rose, can you bring Bella to the stairs please? Em, Peter can you stand at the bottom of the stairs." I say low enough for them to hear me but not loud enough for Bella to hear me.

Rose guides my injured mate down the stairs and stops in the middle of the stairs. Bella looks at Peter and gasps. Peter looks at her and puts his head to the side questioning her.

"It can't be," she mutters under her breath.

"Sorry, darlin' I don't think we've met. Name is Peter Whitlock." Peter flashes his smile.

"Bella. But you already knew that Mr. Swanson." She smiles.

Peter, Char, and I look at her bewildered because we didn't know what she was talking about.

"Edward, I hate breaking it to you. The bond I see between you and Bella is a bother/sister bond. Like the one she shares with Emmett and a few others it seems. Don't worry though because your mate isn't far away. In fact, I think Bella may know her."

"Well there are a few girls I talk to and hang out with. If it's one of the wolves I will laugh but in all honesty I think either Angela or Jessica is your mate."

"We have company." Carlisle looks out the window.

Bella has Rose flash her to my side and I couldn't help but wrap my arm around her waist pulling her into me. Angela, Jessica, and Sara walk into the house. Bella leaves my side and pulls the girls back out the front door.

"Girls, right now isn't the best time. Things are a little heated because of the fact that I called things off. Ang and Sara know what I'm talking about. I will be heading back to my dad's house and I'll call you guys then."

"I see the mate bond between Edward and that Sara," Char says.

"She's new and this is the first time she has ever come over here. She has never been alone with Edward before so he wouldn't feel the bond," Carlisle explains.

"Bella, is mine." Edward growls.

Bella comes back in and walks right past us all up the stairs. I hear her grab something before cursing under her breath. Before I could even blink Char is upstairs helping her. She brings Bella's bags down and load them into Bella's car. She says that she'll be giving Bella a ride home. Bella comes down and gives each of us a hug. When she gets to me I can see the pain in her eyes. I knew she didn't want leave but it was for the best. I gave her a hug and told her I'd see her soon.

After Bella and Char leave. Alice asks if Peter and I would join her for a hunt. We leave as I tell Emmett and the rest of them not to let Edward leave. As we get further away from the house she stops and looks at us.

"I'm going to be honest. Edward will not get over it and she will be turned by the end of the week. What I seen, I hope it doesn't come true, was Edward getting away at some point not exactly sure when but he kidnaps her and takes off with her. You two and Char aren't far behind because the three of you are watching her house. You will be the one to change her Jas and after that I don't see her. All I know is whatever dreams she had a few months ago will come back and it will be explained once she wakes up. She knows a lot about the three of you more than you know." With that Alice takes off and Peter and I rush back to the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

Char gave me a ride home as I wasn't able to drive. Damn, Edward for hurting me once again! Char tells me that she'll be seeing more of me soon as she leaves me standing outside my dads house. I get my duffle bag out of the car and make my way up to the door. Before I can open it it's pulled out of my grip knocking me onto my ass once again.

"Jesus, kid. I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" My dad helps me up.

"I'm back," I sarcastically say. "We need to talk. Unless you are heading out."

"No, not heading out unless you call going to the cruiser to get something going out. Is everything okay?" He asks taking a good look at me. "Jesus, what did you do to yourself now?"

"I broke my hand because I was pissed," I lie. "Once we get inside I'll tell you what's going on."

He helps me inside and runs back to my car to get the rest of my things. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out.

 _Darlin' Peter, Char and I are outside your bedroom window. You'll be safe I promise. Jas_

I smile knowing he would be close and I didn't know why I was feeling this way. He was my best friends husband so I shouldn't be having these feelings. The phone buzzes in my hand again.

 _Don't sug. There are things that will need to be explained. Those feelings you are having are completely natural. Peter_

I shake my head watching as my dad comes in and sits at the table. I grab a beer and a bottle of water out of the fridge and sit at the table with him. I slide the beer to him and try to open my bottle of water without hurting my hand anymore than I already did.

"Bells, I'll open that. So exactly what did you do to break your hand?" He asks handing me the now open bottle of water.

"Edward and I got into it when he and the rest of the family got back from camping. I told him that I didn't have the same feelings like I did. I told him that we're over and I called off the wedding. He pissed me off and I punched the wall breaking my hand."

"So, the two of you are no longer getting married? Wow, sweetie. You seem to be handling this better than anyone I've ever seen." He smiles.

"It's fine dad. I don't love him like I used too and it didn't seem fair to marry him with him not knowing. I'm gonna head upstairs and rest for a little bit. My hand is killing me." I hug him.

"Alright, well I'll be down here. You may want to call your mother and let her know that you won't be getting married."

"I will. Love you dad." I rush up the stairs.

I stand outside my door and I knew Jasper could feel my emotions. I calmed myself, at least I think it was me, and open the door. Jasper and Peter are standing right inside my window while Char sits in my rocking chair.

"Hi," I whisper.

I go over to my stereo and turn it on. I didn't want my dad to accidentally hear me talking and come up to check it out. I turned on my favorite station and heard a song I haven't heard in a long time.

"Sug, you listen to country music?" Peter smiles at me.

"Why, yes, kind sir. I love country music and you are the only three that know that outside of my human family."

"Darlin' you did tell your dad that you'd be resting so rest. The three of us will not leave you. If Charlie comes to check on you we'll hide," Jasper tells me.

I go over to my bed and tear my shoes off. I climb under the covers and close my eyes. I really should have stayed awake a little longer. The minute I close my eyes there I was once again in this damn dream.

 _"Isabella, we need to go. The armies will be here soon to get us to safety." A woman in a dress tells me._

 _"Mother, why must we leave? For all I care the others can take me."_

 _"Isabella, don't be talkin' to your mamma like that," my father tells me in his southern tone._

 _"Yes, papa. Sorry mother. I'll get my things ready ta go." My own southern drawl coming out._

I remember this dream, but why am I having it again.

 _I went into this little room and grab my things. I make sure to grab my journal and what pictures I had of my two older brothers. Emmett and Dimitri went to fight in the war six months ago. Never to be heard from again. Two days ago their Major came to us letting us know they were missing._

 _"Isabella, are you ready to go?"_

 _"Yes, papa." I take one last look around._

 _We get into the wagon not waiting for the soldiers to come. We leave our house behind and I feel a sense of sadness wash over me. We traveled for several hours and finally the sun set. My father pulled over to the side saying we would be stopping as he couldn't see any more. It was pitch black out and even our lanterns weren't touching the darkness surrounding us._

 _My mother and father sent up a tent right outside the wagon while I sleep in the back. We were lucky enough to have a covered wagon so I wouldn't be bothered by the bugs._

 _"Isabella, if you feel like your heart is about to stop please come get us."_

 _You see, I have this thing that's wrong with me. At when I'm sleeping my heart tends to stop beating. It doesn't kill me but it does scare my parents. They have taken me to every doctor and none of them seemed to know what was wrong with me. It only happened once every month but when my brothers left for the war it happened every night._

 _I don't know how long had passed since my parents said good night and I just laid there wishing I could see my brothers again._

 _My father had said we were right on the outskirts of Huston which is where we were headed. I thought I heard a sound before closing my eyes, but chalked it up as nothing but an animal._

 _I woke up to a scream coming from outside the wagon and I couldn't feel my heart beat. After the screaming stopped everything got silent. I stayed quiet and waited for whatever attacked to leave._

 _I must have fallen back to sleep because when I opened my eyes the light was shining through the flaps of the wagon. I didn't feel us moving and I wondered what was happening. I slowly crawl to the flaps and open them blinding myself temporarily by bright Texas sunshine. I climb out and let my eyes adjust to the sun. I go over to my mother and father's tent to wake them. I open the tent to see that no one is in there. I look around and when I get to the front of the wagon I gasp. I start screaming as loud as I possibly can. There sat my parents in the seat of the wagon. They were holding their heads in their hands. I rush back to the back of the wagon and grab my things before taking off running. I ran the way we were heading._

 _I wasn't sure how long I was running but I kept falling down. I made it inside city limits before giving up. I laid on the side of the road, crying and wishing I would die. My dress was torn, I was covered in blood from falling._

 _"Dear, stop the wagon!" A woman screams._

 _"Darlin' what in the world why do you want me to stop?"_

 _"There is a youngin' layin' on the side of the road. We need to help her!"_

 _I felt a pair of arms pick me up and I start to scream. I thrust in the arms trying to get away from the person._

 _"Little darlin' don't cha worry now. We've gotcha." The voice says._

 _"Henrik, I think something is wrong with her."_

 _"Lily, we need to get her home 'fore we question anymore. Too bad we can't get hold of Peter and Jasper."_

 _"There Charlotte is. Char, dear."_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Swanson?"_

 _"Can you run ahead and tell Peter we'll be having a guest comin'. Tell 'em she's injured."_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _I close my eyes and drift asleep. I feel the wagon stop beneath me and I felt the wagon move. Someone had gotten out and I heard someone say something._

 _"What in the world happened to her Ma?" I heard a males voice ask._

 _"We found her on the side of the road. It looked like she ran here from the outskirts of town. Did Char tell ya that she was injured?"_

 _"She did Ma. Jas, went to get his Ma. She may be able to help since she's a nurse an' all."_

 _"Great, job Pete. Wanna help your ol' ma with her?"_

 _"Oh dear. Sug, what happened to ya?" The male whispers against my head._

 _"Peter, my ma is on her way. Is this the injured gal?" Another voice asks._

 _"It is Jasper. She's hurt badly an' I need to get her in the house. Open the door please buddy."_

Jasper. They never said full names last time I was here.

 _A few months seemed to pass and Jasper and I seemed to be attracted to each other. He seemed so different than the Jasper I know now._

 _"Isabella, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

I was jolted awake by someone picking me up. I open my eyes to find that I'm staring into Edward's eyes.

"What the hell Edward?" I yell.

"Shh, my love. We don't want to wake your dad. You didn't mean what you said earlier."

"The fuck if I didn't! Now let me go!" I scream again.

"I said to shut the hell up, you bitch!" He smacks me.

I stare at him and was able to push away from him. I grab the medal baseball bat from under my bed and smack him up beside the head.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House. Right. Now!" I grit through my teeth.

I see Jasper in the tree in front of my window. I can feel him sending me waves of calm but it wasn't working. If anything it pissed me off even worse.

"Love, what is wrong with you? You have to leave with me. Danger is coming."

I see Jasper shake his head and I look at Edward with wide eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if danger is coming Edward. I will not be leaving this house with you! Now, I am going to ask you to leave one more fucking time!"

"Love, come on! We have to leave before they get here! I won't be able to protect you if we don't leave now."

"Who is they? You won't be able to protect me? Get out of my damn house Edward!"

He roughly grabs me and throws me against the wall. I see Peter and Char flank Jasper keeping him from jumping through the window. I wondered why he wasn't protecting me but I couldn't think of that. Edward's hand connects to my face again and I hold my tears back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been hanging out with Emmett behind my back haven't you? You fucking whore!" Edward grabs me by my throat.

I couldn't say anything but I knew Jasper could feel my pain. Edward let's go of my throat and throws me onto his back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Jasper**

After Char gets back to the Cullens house she looks at me. She suggests that I come for a run with her and Peter. We take off running but I see that we're heading towards Bella's house with me in lead. I didn't realize I was heading that way until Char taps me on the shoulder.

"Jas, what are we doing?"

"She's my mate Char. I need to be close to her. I'll let her know we're outside her window."

 _Darlin' Peter, Char and I are outside your bedroom window. You'll be safe I promise. Jas_

 _Thanks for lettin' me know Jas. Bella_

I smile and feel for her emotions. She felt confusion about her feelings for me. When I texted her I felt a wave of comfort wash over me. I see Peter pull out his phone and I know his 'knower' is telling him something. After he is done he shows me the text he just sent.

 _Don't sug. There are things that will need to be explained. Those feelings you are having are completely natural. Peter_

"Sorry, Major but my yoda was telling me to tell her that." Peter explains.

We heard Bella explaining what happened and I know she is lying to him on his behalf. He doesn't know anything about the supernatural world and I knew if Bella had her way he would know when she was changed. Her being changed. Alice told me that I would be the one to change her. Edward is going to harm what is mine and I didn't like the fact one bit.

I hear Bella tell her dad that she is heading to bed to rest her arm. I knew her hand had to be killing her. She comes to a halt outside the door. I could feel her mix of emotions before she calms herself on her own. She walks in to find Peter and I on each side of her window. Char is sitting in her rocking chair.

"Hi," she whispers.

I watch as she goes over to her stereo and turn it on. Peter and I listen to the static set in before hearing a country station. A song comes on and Bella feels happy. She must have memories of the song.

"Sug, you listen to country music?" Peter smiles at her.

"Why, yes, kind sir. I love country music and you are the only three that know that outside of my human family."

"Darlin' you did tell your dad that you'd be resting so rest. The three of us will not leave you. If Charlie comes to check on you we'll hide," I tell her.

She gets into bed and once she lays her head on the pillow she is out. She needs the rest because I have a feeling her world is going to be turned upside down when she wakes up. I feel a spike in fear after I see Bella's chest level out with each breath she took letting me know is asleep. I wonder what the fear was about but then a wave of calm hits me.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about," Peter looks over at her.

"She's been having some weird dreams lately. Not sure what they're about but whatever it is must be something important."

"No. No. Please!" She screams.

I feel her fear and then her sadness. I couldn't help myself by crawling into her bed holding her against me. She twists and turns making me feel her sadness again. I didn't like the fact that a dream was making her sad.

A few hours later Charlie came up the stairs so we jumped out her window onto the roof. I heard him open her door and felt a wave of happiness move over him. It wasn't but ten minutes later that Edward comes running to her house. We're lucky we are down wind. I hear him pick her up and I know this isn't gonna turn out very well. I heard a slap then it went quiet. A big slam caught my attention and I was in the tree in two seconds.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Fucking. House. Right. Now!" I hear Bella tell him.

She sees me in the tree in front of her window. I try sending her waves of calm but it wasn't working. If anything it pissed her off even worse.

"Love, what is wrong with you? You have to leave with me. Danger is coming."

I shake my head and she looks at Edward with wide eyes.

"I don't give a fuck if danger is coming Edward. I will not be leaving this house with you! Now, I am going to ask you to leave one more fucking time!"

"Love, come on! We have to leave before they get here! I won't be able to protect you if we don't leave now."

"Who is they? You won't be able to protect me? Get out of my damn house Edward!"

He roughly grabs her and throws her against the wall. Peter and Char flank me keeping me from jumping through the window. I could feel her wonder but I couldn't see straight. Edward's hand connects to her face and I can see her holding her tears back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You've been hanging out with Emmett behind my back haven't you? You fucking whore!" Edward grabs her by the throat.

I could feel her pain and decide that its time to end this. Edward let's go of her throat and throws her onto his back. He comes to go out the window only to run into me. He growls and Bella looks right at me. Her fear is clear in her eyes and that angered me nonetheless.

"I'd suggest letting her go if you want to live," I tell him.

"Back off. You need to leave Jasper." Edward growls at me.

I laugh, because this boy thinks he can take me on. The God Of War for crying out loud. I get down into a defensive position. If he wanted a fight he would get one. I just needed him to put Bella down before I could attack.

Before I know it he pushes me to the side and jumps out the window. I snarl and yell for Peter and Char to follow him. He had my mate on his back and I had to get to her before something bad happened.

"Major, he is goin' to try to hurt her. He won't be able to because somethin' blocks him. Not sure what is up but sug has a few powers that come into play."

"Why in the world are you calling her sug? You don't call anyone but Char that."

"It feels like I know her. My yoda isn't workin' when it comes to that."

"Maybe it has somethin' to do with the dreams she's been havin'." Char suggests.

We got to the cabin we followed them to. I could hear Bella's heartbeat and knew she was okay. I could feel Edward's smugness. He thought I wouldn't follow him, but little did he know he had something of mine.

I break down the door not patient at all when it comes to protecting my mate. Edward's eyes shot to me then back to Bella. She has fear written all over her face but it wasn't towards me.

"You've been screwing Jasper you little slut! How dare you! Do Alice and I mean nothing to you!?" He goes to slap her but he can't.

I cock my head to the side and I know exactly why he can't touch her. It's the same reason he and Aro can't read her mind. It's the same reason she disappears from Alice's visions often. I look at Peter and see that he has come to the same conclusion. She's a mental and physical shield.

"You want to fight Prudward? Bring it! She doesn't belong to you! She doesn't want to be with you! Right now all I feel from her is fear. Because of you not me."

"You think she belongs to you? Ha! She would never fall for the likes of you." Edward reads my mind.

"Let's fight for her then," I say smirking.

I see Bella get up quietly and sneak over to the open window behind Edward. I see her lift her leg to go out the window when she catches herself from falling. In the process of that Edward sensed her trying to leave so he rushes over to her grabbing her by the neck.

"Get your hands off of me you nasty fucking ass!" Bella yells.

As she says that she knocks him into the wall beside the door. She falls and I hear several bones snap. She screams out in pain as she grabs her already broken arm. She broke it in several more places as well as her ankle.

I rush to her side and get in front of her in a protective stance. My mate wasn't bleeding and I needed it to stay that way. I had to feed properly before changing her or I would kill her before I could blink. Peter and Char flank my side and I feel Bella's good hand touch my back.

"Bella, love, I know we got into a fight but I really need you to slowly back away from them. Two of them are human drinkers and they could kill you in an instant." Edward tries getting her to go to him.

"I'm not leaving his side," Bella whispers knowing he could hear her.

"He will kill you Bella. I've heard it. He's going back to being a human drinker and you'll be his first victim." He tells her.

I don't feel anything from her when he says I'm reverting back to my old ways. Maybe she'll accept me for who I am then. Maybe she'll accept the Major when he comes out. She'll be meeting him a lot sooner if Fuckward didn't stop trying to antagonize me.

"Edward, you need to leave me alone. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to marry you. I want nothing to do with you. When I'm with you I tend to be a magnet for vampires. You don't want me to become a vampire even though you know we have no choice as the Volturi will kill me." Bella looks at him.

"I will change you love, but I need you to get away from him."

"You don't understand do you?" Bella stands as best as she could. "I don't love you anymore. In fact I've been feeling trapped lately when being with you. You order me around like I'm a child when I'm not. You tell me what I can and can't do. You tell me who I can and can't hang out with. I'm done being your welcome mat! I'm done being your pet!"

"You bitch!" Edward lunges for her and throws her through the wall.

I growl and I could smell my mates blood. Char rushes to her side and I know she is trying to keep Bella from bleeding out. Peter and I tackle Edward because he had done fucked up. He went after my mate! He went after something that is mine. I didn't care that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be too happy with me but I had to protect Bella.

"Let me go! Bella needs me!" Edward tries to get out of our grasps.

"She is my mate! She doesn't need you. You will pay for what you did to her!" I growl.

I turn to look at Bella and watch her gasp. I knew my eyes were black with anger and knew the Major was out not happily. Char let me know that Bella has a small cut on her forehead but other than that she's fine.

"Welcome back, Major." Peter smirks.

"Let's take care of this before talking Captain." I nod.

I look down at Edward who is staring at Bella. I know that she would hate for him to get hurt so I ask Char to take her farther away from the cabin. She says she will and I watch as my friend and my mate disappear from sight.

"After this Peter its time to hunt." I rip Edwards head off his body.

Peter and I finish tearing him apart. Right before lighting his ass and the cabin to flames Bells comes rushing through the trees.

"Bella, please come back here!" Char rushes after her.

"I want to know he actually dies. I can't have him pick himself up and come after me."


	5. Chapter 4

Bella

"I want to know he actually dies. I can't have him pick himself up and come after me." I yell.

Char grabs me from behind and I start kicking. She was Jasper's sister and I couldn't hurt her. Jasper turns to look at me and I gasp. His eyes are pitch black and I know who is in charge. Char lets go of me and falls to the ground. I walk over to Jasper and smile.

"Sug, ya shouldn't go near him right now." Peter tries telling me.

"Ya shouldn't tell me what ta do Mr. Swanson." I look at him.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Peter Swanson, Jasper and Charlotte Whitlock. The dreams make so much fucking sense now. Oh my God!" I scream.

Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter look at me. I start to think back to the dream and I ask if we can go back to the house as I needed to do something.

"Everythin' alright?" Char asks.

"Jasper, what do you know about Emmett's past?"

"Not much darlin'. Why you asking?"

"In my dream I had two brothers Emmett and Demetri. They went off to war and they weren't seen from again."

"Demetri? He was changed about the same time as I was. He now works with the Volturi. Emmett might be the same age as him." Peter says.

"Demetri Volturi was changed by Maria and now that you say it. I think Emmett was there as well," Jasper says.

"I was Major I'm just shocked ya didn't remember me sooner," Emmett says breaking through the trees with Rose following him.

I walk over to him and surround him in my shield. I ask him to open his mind to me and when he does I'm flooded with his memories.

"Isabella, Demetri and I will be home soon." Emmett tells a younger version of me.

"Emmett, don't lie to me. This war is gonna take you and Demi away from me. What will I do then?"

"You marry. You have a family. You forget about us," Demetri says.

"Never will I forget y'all. Y'all are my brothers. I don't wanna lose y'all." I cry.

They pull me into their arms and let me cry.

I push out of his head and start crying. He hugs me close and rocks me back and forth.

"You left and you didn't come back! You promised me you would come home!" I start screaming.

"Bella, I didn't know. We didn't know how bad the war had gotten. How are you here though as a human?"

"Wait, Em what is she talking about?"

"Remember me telling you about what I could remember from being human?"

"Yes. I remember all that but what is Bella talking about?"

"When he was human and it was my past life, I was his sister. Our brother is a part of the Volturi but I doubt he even remembers anything about his human life."

"Wait, you're telling me that one of the Volturi members is your brother," Rose says not believing me.

"Yes, I need to write Aro anyway so I guess I'll ask about Demetri."

"No need to write dearest," a voice says from the treeline.

"Who was that?" I ask looking at the five vampires standing next to me.

"That is Aro. I don't know why he's here though." Jasper stands in front of me.

"Should we go?" Rose asks.

"No, I don't think he wants to fight. But something doesn't feel right," Jasper tells us.

"Ah, Major Whitlock, I mean no harm to your or your family. In fact Demetri why don't you come on out," Aro says stepping through the trees.

Emmett stands next to Jasper in front of me and I grip the back of his shirt with my good hand. He looks over his shoulder and smiles. I see Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alex step out of the trees next to Aro. Demetri catches my eye and gives me a small wave. My eyes must be questioning because he speaks aloud.

"I remember, Bell. I remembered when you walked into the throne room. Em, good to see you brother," Demetri says.

I start to feel dizzy and as everything starts to go black I feel Jasper pick me up. I have a feeling things won't be ending well if I'm not awake. I open my eyes to see Demetri, Emmett and Peter talking. I smile at the thoufht of my three brothers getting along. I remember everything now. Peter became my brother even though I knew I had two out there. I squeeze Peter's hand and he looks down at me.

"You okay Sug?"

I nod and open my mouth. He shakes his head and tells me not to talk. I move my head to the side and he laughs.

"Major, Bella is up," he says.

"Oh thank God Bella. Are you okay?" Jasper asks coming into view.

I nod and give Peter a questioning look. He tells Jasper he told me not to talk since Carlisle was throwing a fit about Edward's passing. Jasper shakes his head and picks me up gently. He races out of the house and to a small cabin.

"You can talk now," he says once we're alone.

"What happened back there? Why did you take me to your house? What about my dad?"

"Darlin' you passed out. Your dad is at work an' I didn't want cha bein' alone," he tells me.

"That doesn't answer my question Whitlock," I say.

"I took you to my house since Demetri wanted Carlisle to look you over. Once he learned of Edward's death he started to freak out. Aro was trying to calm him down when you woke up."

"So do you remember who I am?" I ask.

"Well, when you called Peter, Swanson it kind of triggered something. It was Peter and I were boys about two or three years before I went into the war. Well Char came running up tellin' Peter and I about a young lady being injured. Peter carried her into the house and I opened the door for him." He looks at me.

"We got married a year before you went into the war. That young lady was me. Me, my father, and my mother were on our way to Houston. We stopped because it got too dark to continue our journey. When I fell asleep in the wagon I thought I'd heard a noise, but thought it was an animal. When I woke up the next morning my parents tent was empty. So I walked around to the front and there were my parents sitting with their heads on their laps. I ran and that's when Peters Ma and Pa found me."

"Oh my God! You were my wife and I didn't remember until now."

"I was. I'm not exactly sure what happened after we were married. I just know we were married before you left," I say.

"Darlin' I can't explain how fuckin' sorry I am. I felt like a part of me was missin' I jus' didn't realize it was you," he says coming to kneel in front of me.

"Jas, it's okay. You were killed and you found your mate with Alice. I hate that we're not gonna be able to see each other after this," I say trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Um, darlin' haven't ya noticed that Alice and I aren't exactly a couple anymore. Things were strained after your birthday party because Alice could see me being with someone else. She couldn't see the who was until recently."

"What are you saying?"

"Bella, I found my soulmate when I was human. It seems she's followed me even though she should be a vampire, yet she's sitting very much human," he says.

I think about his words before opening my mouth afraid to upset him. I found my soulmate when I was human. He was never with anyone while he was human other than me.

"I'm your mate," I say aloud coming to the conclusion.

"That ya are darlin'. Now we're gonna go to your house and just hang out. If and when Charlie comes home we can say we're just hangin' out. I'm not wantin' to push you into a relationship when ya just got out of one. We can be friends and we'll move your pace," he says.

I jump up and hug him as tightly as my human body would let me. He holds me to him and he's got a strong hold on me. I sigh and lay my head on his chest. Jasper is an amazing man and I'm happy I get to be his mate.

"So are Pete and Char comin' over?" I ask.

"Darlin' have ya ever even been ta Texas? In this life," he says.

"Yup and I gotta say it's nice to see that our house is still a standin'," I say.

"What?"

"The house ya built us after we got married. I was fascinated by my dreams and at the time my mom and I were living in Huston. I looked up the name I was being called and found the last location I was at. I went and found the land. You could tell there were houses there as the grass never grew back. There was all kind of rumble so I didnt really look around. I did find a house that was still standin'. I looked in the windows and everything is still in there," I tell him.

"Well, I think this summer you and I will have ta take a road trip," he says.

A/N: Sorry this chapter kinda wrote it's self. It has been a while, but I will try to update again soon. Til next time...


End file.
